Raktar's Journal
by Ourakiritsu
Summary: This is a story about a Saiyajin unlike the rest. The tortured beginnings of Raktar.


Raktar's Journal A Saiyajins Tale by Shawn Kemp  
  
author's note: Raktar is a Saiyajin character that I role play at a place called TheKeep, which can be found at the website webrpg.com. While the the history of Raktar is my own, as well as the personality traits and a few other thing, the name of Raktar, and everything that happens after this stories end, belongs to someone else that I RP with. She came to me and asked if I was willing to play as her characters husband, and I asked what his name was, indicating that I agreed. She gave me the name, and I brought Raktar to life. I would like to thank Trista for giving me this chance. Well, for all of you readers of FanFiction,net, I give you Raktar's story. ps. thank you to Godsmack. Your music helped me to give me some backround music while I typed.  
  
They just couldn't get to this planet any sooner. They had been traveling for a long time to reach this planet. Sure, they took a few other planets as they made their way to the planet called Su-Matar, but is was filled with weak creatures, nothing that could defeat the two that now made their way to the planet. It had been two years now that they had first taken this assignment. Apparently from the reports, the inhabitants of this planet used little Ki energy, but they were far from weak. I was said that they poses great strength and speed. But that was not the part that made others detour from this assignment, but the magic that was said that they poses. This scared most away as well as the distance needed to travel, but all this meant nothing to the two Saiyajin Elite that now entered the atmosphere. Melorn and Cellon, both battle seasoned warriors, they would not quick until everyone was dead, or swore allegiance to Master Freeza. They had no idea that two years ago, theirs planet was gone.  
"Hey Melorn, you up, or are your fat eyes closed over that empty head of your?"  
"I'm awake you wicked wench. Just choose a spot so that we can land. Make sure that its an empty field or something"  
"Yes your majesty, would you like some coffee as well you Namek head shaped idiot?"  
For a long moment, there is only silence over the radio, until Melorn lets out a terrific howl of laughter that was soon joined in by Cellon. This was always their routine before landing on a planet, a sign of affection for eachother. The pods finally slams into the ground, creating a large crater within the surface. The pods doors open and the Saiyajins step out into the surface, only to almost be dragged to thier knees.  
"Damnit! There was nothing about the gravity being so high" pants Melorn  
Cellon only nodded her head in agreement. Although the gravity was strong, it was only surprising to them. Exerting more energy, they stand on up straight. The two couple were something to look at. Melorn stood about six foot six and weighed about three hundred and two lbs, while Cellon only stood about five foot eight and weighed only a hundred and ninety five lbs. Both has black hair, only Melorns is short and spiky while Cellon's hair goes down to her back. None had any scars to show from theirs fights. As part of their clothes, both wore the shoulderless armor, white gloves, boots and a scouter on their left eyes. Slowly walking over to Melorn, Cellon slaps him on the chest  
"So whats our plan?"  
Melorn rubs his chin with his giant hand before saying "Let's just get to work. Destroying this planet should take only about a week"  
"You will not be destroying any planets. You have trespassed with malicious intents, and we cannot let you go now. Surrender and we will let you live. Do not, and you will die here"  
Both Saiyajins snapped their heads all around, but could not find the source of that voice, nor could any of the scouters pick up any signatures. Slowly they show themselves. One, two, no, five appears from almost nowhere. They were strange creatures. They wore no clothes at all. Their fur makes it to wear they don't need it. They seemed cat-like, but their ears were a lot longer then any other cat. They eyes also were strange, as they were gold, the pupils a diamond shape. Instead of regular paws for hands and feet though, they had talons like that of a great lizard. Set on top of their heads are two small antennas. At average, the males stood seven feet tall, but the females were a smaller bunch, standing only at six feet tall. It was easy to tell the difference between male and female as well. Not only were they shorter, but they were much slimmer, the chest area much the same as females of Saiyajins, but well covered with the fur.  
They advanced, strange poles outstretched towards the two. Both Melorn and Cellon could only smirk.  
"I see they are eager to rush to their deaths. What do you say Cellon? Should we barbeque them?"  
Cellon jerks her head up, a big smile spread across her face. "You can have some fun. After that, lets hurry up and get this planet prepped for Frieza's control."  
That was all Melorn needed to hear. His arms crossed, he advances himself to the five. Three male, two female he counted. No more words were exchanged, now was time for action. Even with the gravity as harsh as it was, Melorn moved with at a high speed, launching an all out frontal against theses adversaries. His right hand balls into a fist and he swings it at the nearest males head. But it was not to be, the Matarian easily flung his upper body to the left side. He furred creature dropped his staff and grabbed Melorns arm his right hand and yanks sharply on it, bringing the Saiyajin down hard on his face. The Matarian then grabbed the back of Melorn's armor and hoisted him up off the ground, and then tosses him to Cellon's feet like he was nothing more then a sack of potatoes. Cellon looked down at her feet, just bewildered that Melorn was actually taken down that easily. It would seem that they were no longer dealing with an easy prey like they thought they were. Melorn crawled up to his feet and glares at the these strange creatures blank face  
"Oh you are so dead now. I hope you..."  
"Melorn, shut up. You need to start thinking"  
Looking back at Cellon, Melorn understood what she meant. They were going to have to fight together. They battle had only been a second and Melorn was tossed aside. No one had done that before, and their was no Saiyajin alive who could do what they just did with the exception of both King and Prince of Vegeta. Both Cellon and Melorn took up their fighting stances side by side. Melorn was the first one to shoot forward, Cellon followed close behind and getting a charged Ki ball ready for the first person that Melorn moved away from. The male Saiyajin again balled his fist, seemingly to attempt to do the same thing again, but he suddenly shoots straight up into the air, revealing Cellon so that she can shoot her deadly ball. It lurches forward and slams directly into the leader, exploding on impact. When Melorn landed beside Cellon a moment later, the black smoke was still around that area, masking their view. A quick scan from Cellon's scouter though showed there was no life sign on that smog.  
Melorn let out a great laugh and says to his mate "Wow, that was just pathetic"  
Cellon only had to agree with that statement. "Hmph. What's the use of having great physical strength if you can't properly use Ki?"  
Their Celebration was cut short when suddenly, one of those rods the Matarians were carrying dropped from the sky and buried itself into the ground. After that, it was as if the planet under them decided to start its own rebellion. Small tentacles formed up from the ground all around the couple. Both Cellon and Melorn tried to get away, but the tentacles were faster then they were. Before they knew it, their bodies were wrapped all around with the tentacles, the grip becoming tighter each time the Saiyajins moved. Looking to the left, they now see that their pods have been severely squeezed and is no longer usable. Just as soon as it began, the tentacles retreated to the ground, letting them both go. Four figures now stood above them both. The smoke was now clear and revealed that only one female had died from Cellon's Ki ball. Two sets of talon like hands reached for the two and held them down to the ground, both pulling on their hair so that they now look at this packs leader.  
"You most atone for the death of one of our own. Your execution will begin now. Have you anything to say before the law is carried out?" Said the leader of the bunch.  
Melorn, who's pride has been stamped on had to say something that should not have been said. "Yeah, I got one thing. To bad that dead female didn't die a slower death. But hey, at least we got one of you uglies."  
Cellon was surprised when the leader finally showed the first sign of emotions. It scared her tight to the bone. Melorn on the other hand could only feel the sharp pain on his face as the Matarian slowly started to eat him. Cellon tried to break away from her captives to save her mate, but this only angered the others into beating her down. She was forced to watch this Matarian eat Melorn alive and slowly. Each scream of pain was like an energy wave to the heart, each gallon of blood spilled matched by her own tears. After over an hour, the one thing in her life that she truly loved, was gone. Only wet bones and his clothes remained of him.  
The Matarian suddenly glared at Cellon. She had never felt true fear except in the presence of Frieza. Now she trembled before this creature that had just killed Melorn. The leader lurhes his body forward, his talons extended and ready to grab her and to help to devour her.  
"T'chacta. Wait on a minute. You cannot kill this one"  
Both the Matarian named T'chacta and Cellon snapped their head to the one who had just said something. T'chacta growled at the female like a tiger would to frighten nearby enemies. This worked the same way as the female suddenly sagged her shoulders and looked into the males eyes, but she still continued on.  
"You cannot kill this one. I sense that she is on the first stage of her pregnancy. In 24 cycles((11 months)), She will bring forth a new life."  
T'chacta lowered his stance immediately, but it was obvious that he hungered for the kill. He then whirls around, facing Cellon and says, "I will take you and your child as my own for the death of my daughter. But be warned, if you ever decide that you think you can handle me, I will show you my cradled anger."  
Cellon couldn't even think to answer. Not only had she lost her mate, but now she has just found out that if what this female said is true, that her child had just lost his father. And worse yet, the babe would not be able to see his rights to his heritage. She was soon brought out of her thoughts as a vicious backhand caught her on the side of her face, almost snapping her head right off her shoulders.  
"Did you hear what I said to you! I will not be ignored by my new slave."  
  
T'chacta was about to deliver another blow to her hand a talon touched his shoulder. It was one of the smaller males, and he had on a not to nice smile  
"T'chacta, I have an idea. This female would not make a very good servant, but I know you have...other plans for her" He stops for a moment to grin at Cellon, and then gets back on track with his thoughts "So, why don't you take some precautions to make sure that she doesn't try to get away. After all, someone really doesn't need useful legs to take care of a child and to do what you are planning to use her for."  
T'chacta smiles at the smaller male and says, "I believe you are correct C'channa. Legs are useless to this female now. She no longer needs to be able to run anymore. What do you say about the M'lanna?"  
The female who had first said something to T'chacta only shrugged. "Do with her as you will. As long as the child is safe. You know it is against our laws to kill children outside of wartime."  
T'chacta turns back to Cellon and grabs one for her legs. Cellon for the most part tried her best to break free, but the Matarian was just to much for her. With a loud snap and a wail from Cellon, the bones in her leg bones twists free along with some muscle. Her left leg soon joined the other. Cellon will walk slow and with a limp for the rest of her life, never again able to use her legs to her full potential.  
Tying her hands behind her and shoving a cloth in her mouth, T'chacta lifts Cellon on his shoulders to carry her away. She was still fighting him though, and soon, a hard blow with a cane made her still for the remainder of the trip to her new home.  
*************************************  
Years has passed since that time. Cellon had her baby, and named him Raktar. At birth, he showed no real special ability. But as time passed, even at the age of 8, his power with the help of the planets harsher gravity, showed more promise then both Cellon and Melorn. Even most of the townspeople that knew him was startled with his strength. Of course at birth though, he was taught to never physically harm another unless his master had gain from it. Raktar though was not completely under control of T'chacta though. Every so often, his Saiyajin self will emerge, and Raktar will become rebellious by refusing to do things. This was quickly corrected as the poor boy always felt the sting of a whip. Cellon herself was also responsible for Raktar's rebel attitude as well. Since he was born, his mother did everything to remind him that he was from a proud race. She would remind him of it constantly. She has even gone to as far as teaching Raktar how to manipulate Ki energy. At age 13, he made his first kill. Su-Matars are creatures of pride, like the Saiyajin, but they are mostly silent and keep to themselves. There are 4 groups that live among the planet, and are constant rivals. The Sagaru Tribe, The Magana Tribe, The Prifay Tribe, and the outcast group called The Grupamanana Group.  
The person he killed was from the Grupamanana Group. She came in quickly at night so that the kill would be easier. Little did she know that Raktar was still awake, cleaning the living area with a small brush as punishment for a previous wrong doing. He heard the door squeak, and figured at first that it was his mother, come to check on him like she usually does. He glances up for a moment and notices that the shadow was all wrong for it to be Cellon. The figure was standing much to tall, for the assailant was both to tall, and the fact that Cellon could no longer stand straight. He looked up at the right time as well. She held a blue rod in her right hand, which Raktar recognized as a Silent Striker. The rod could shoot a small beam of energy that is undetected and soundless. That rod was pointed at him now.  
At that moment, something went off in the boy's head. It was a great urge to fight. He didn't even think of his actions. He put every lesson that Cellon had taught him. He launches forward without thinking. The fight didn't even last a minute. Raktar's right fist slams hard into the female Su-Matar, his right knee following the first swing. The female was launched into the air and lands hard on the ground. She quickly scorpion tails onto her feet and brings the rod high over her head to strike the ground. Normally, this would create a large flash to blind the opponent to that the user could move in and quickly make the kill. Not in this case though. Again, she never had a chance. This was Raktar's first blood. His right hand forms into a claw like feature as he quickly moves in. His left arm catches the rod, his right hand shoots into the stomach of the female. A quick jerk and yank, and the boy now holds the heart of the female. She chocked on her own blood as it bubbled from her mouth. She stared at her ripped out heart and then dropped dead. T'Chacta got a shock when he finally made it to the main room. Raktar was covered in blood. He just...couldnt believe it.  
He slowly made his way over to the dead female and turned her on her back. He couldn't believe with what he saw. He knew her. J'Shika, the famous assassin for her tribe. This....boy has managed to beat a killer that even he was afraid of? He sent Raktar off to be cleaned and gave him the rest of the night off. For a week, he had been trying his best to keep everything that went on that night a secret, but somehow the information was leaked, and his greatest fears came true. The Royal Family has heard of what the boy had done, and has ordered the family taking care of the boy to hand him over for further brain washing and training as a weapon. T'Chacta had no choice. He was forced away from his mother and taken into the custody of The Royal Family. A portion promised himself that he would one day see his mother again.  
*****************************************  
It has been a very long time since then. He was now just entering his twenties, and already Raktar has shown such promise in his fighting skills. He now stood about 6'4 with a strong, muscular built body. His black hair was down to his butt. The thing that really set him off though was his blue eyes. He could best any Su-Matar who was thrown at him. His magic skills though was only an average class though. Raktar could not master any of the Spells that he had learned. Still, he had proven to be a successful project. Or, he would have been if it wasn't for the female L'Musha. Somehow they were able to create a bond together that no one could break. Born a slave, she was forced to serve the guards of The Royal Family. She would always sneak away so that she can spend her time with Raktar. She was the only one who could get through to his real self. In many ways, she was considered to be Raktar's first girlfriend, although they never shared the feelings most would. Then it happened. The Grupamanana Tribe has forged an aliance with the Prifey Tribe to fight the Sagura and the Magana tribe for leadership of the planet. It was time for Raktar to show his skills. Unfortunately for everyone else, this was also the time that he learned to think for himself.  
  
First Mission:  
They started him out with the hardest mission that was available at the time. He was to search out and destroys the main artillery supply. He was given only a pair of dark green pants, black boots, and a shortened broad sword to strap to the back of his waist. He flew to the area that was stated in his briefing. Once he spotted his target, he had already been spotted on RADAR. They primed their weapons straight at Raktar as he was flying straight at them. The first volley zipped through the air. Raktar quickly pulled up into the air to avoid it. A small Ki ball builds up into his palms over his hands. He drops them, letting it smash into the ground and blowing the ground beneath them. While the men were caught off guard, he quickly swoops down and pulls his sword with his right hand. He zagged to the right side of the front row and zipped past them, his sword cutting into the first flanks. He resheaths his sword and spins around in the air, glaring at the rest of the soldiers. They were just beginning to regain their footing when Raktar began the first of his spells.  
"Holy Darkness light the fires. Flow like lava and show yourself." He stops just long enough so that he could land on the ground and place his hands, fingers spread onto the earth. "Fire Shadow"  
Thanks to his earlier blast with his Ki balls, he had started to first phase of that spell. Now a dark flame erupts from the cracks in the grounds, searing his enemies in the flames. The scream of agony and pain filled the air as everyone within the flame burned into ashes. He was so entranced with his work, that he never noticed three heavily armed and armored Su-Matars sneak up behind him. Their Pulsar Blasters ripped into the air and slammed into Raktar's back. The Saiyajin was lifted into the air and thrown forward. He goes face first into a tree, the tree itself snapping apart. He didn't move. The three begins to move in to make sure that they got their kill. Weapons primed at Raktar, one kicked him over on his back. His eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing. With another swift kick for measure, they called him for dead and slowly backed away, still facing him. Other came in from behind the soldiers and rushed to Raktar's body. They grabbed him and began to take him away. Thats when he snapped his eyes open. He curls his body into a ball and quickly extends it. Energy leaps from his body and sends the men flying away from him. The soldiers had already lowered their guards and their weapons. Before they could raise it again, Raktar leaps into the air and with a single jerk of his sword, he slices them in half. He takes the the air once more and hovers there for a couple seconds, charging up a powerful Ki Wave. The Su- Matar's maybe almost immune to Ki energy, but their structures were not so forgiving. The ammunition building blasted into pieces with a flash of red flames. A smiles almost made its way across Raktar's face. He turned around and headed back to base. Mission Completed.  
*******************************  
By this time, Raktar has made a name for himself. Not only in his battle prowess, but also in the way that he finished off his mission. He had actually learned how to combine his Ki, with the Holy Dark Magic. Not only that, but his school with the Crystal Orb has greatly increased. It was said that he actually captured a person and shoved him into the ball. He inserted enough force into it that is blew the person's head apart from the inside. Others has told that he has learned to use the planets life force as a death ray. One thing was certain though. He has an addiction with guns. All of his attacks include the word Gun. L'Musha heard all of this and more. She was starting to fear that all of the danger that the Saiyajin she loved would get him killed. She had to see him again. He found out through the Royal Guards what his next mission would be. Secretly, she found a way so that she would be a part of that mission. Raktar was to protect a convey of the most rarest and strongest of all energy sources known to the Su-Matar. Raktar could not hold his shock when he saw L'Musha step out of the drivers seat of the truck. They spent all the time talking to each other. L'Musha was quick to notice the change in the attitude of Raktar. He was more open to his emotions except when others were around.  
Fighting had forced himself to start thinking, which pushed away his brain washing. Still, he was bitter. Angry of the misuse of his mother, the pain that the Su-Matar had caused him. In a way, anger had taken a place forever in his life. The only comforting thought that he had was of his mother, who had made sure that he would survive; and L'Musha, who taught him deeper feelings in his private hell. They talked for hours during that time. Finally, the day before they were to be expected at the base, they expressed their feelings for eachother. Both emotionally, and physically. They were now mates. They got up the next day, feeling good for the first time in a very long time, and headed to the base.  
*************************************  
At the same time, a tragedy was about to take place. Something that would forever change Raktar by the end of this week. A large force had gathered to attack the main city of the Sagura Tribe, but the estate of T'Chacta was in the path. They came in at night, blasting weapons of all sorts. T'Chacta was the main problem for the war party. He Children of him and Cellon was not so lucky. They fell one by one as soon as they appeared. T'Chacta fought well. He killed as many as he could before he was finally gunned down. The enemy took torches and magical spells and burned everything to the ground and killed anyone who showed up. Every one except for Cellon. They had recognized her as the mother of the hated Raktar. They decided that they would have their fun with her. Tying her hands to posts, the raped her for hours. Afterwards, she was hung upside down and and cut like a pig. All throughout the time, she never screamed though. Not once. She died that night. This was the end of Cellon's Legacy.  
***************************************  
What Raktar and L'Musha were looking at right now was thought to be impossible. It just, made no sense. When they got to the gates just before the HQ for the Sagura Tribe. The two left their load at the gate and hoofed it the rest of the way. The base had been taken over by the enemy. They both decided that the mission was compromised. They would have to take the truck and head somewhere else with the power source. On there way though, they were ambushed. They came almost out of nowhere, just like how the first party appeared when Cellon and Melorn first landed on this planet. It was a force of only 24 men and women, and they weren't the typical soldiers. They were trained specifically in trained in the ways of The Holy Darkness. Immediately, Raktar took off forward to the nearest opponent, his right arm already on the hilt of his sword. The three soldier-priests never had a chance to even utter five words before they were cut down. L'Musha on the other hand wasn't as lucky. Just as the soldier-priests completely circled the prey, four rushed in , their staffs raised. Raktar quickly did a 180 in the while hovering in the air and stuck his palm out.  
"Moon Burst"  
His hand glowed white and blasted forward to strike two of them dead, their bodies slamming into the other two at the process. His back was exposed to the soldier-priests as well, though. This proved to be a great mistake. Lightning blasts ripped through the air, hitting the Saiyajin. He screamed his pain at nothing in particular as it slashes at his now bleeding body. His pain was only increased more as others joined in. Raktar was quickly loosing consciousness, but not before he saw his mate's throat being pierced by the end of a staff. Raktar's lost all thought at that last moment. The soldier-priests didn't let up until 4 minutes later, when they thought he was dead.  
  
***************************************  
It has been countless hours. Maybe even a full day when Raktar finally woke up. His throat was dry, his eyes were sticky, his head pounded inside of him. But the most dominant feeling that suddenly flowed through him at that moment was fear. He quickly looked at the last place he had saw L'Musha. Her spine was bent backwards in an impossible position as her body hung limp from the staff that was still in her throat. The blood was already coagulated. Raktar crawled over to her body, his hand holding hers.  
"Musha. Musha don't leave me. I dont't want to be alone..."  
He waited for something, anything. He didn't want her to be dead. His thoughts started to race, nothing making any sense of anything. Finally, a face shown through his mind like a beacon.  
"Mother...Mother I'm coming home."  
In almost a daze, his lifts himself onto his feet. He lifts off the ground slowly at first. He looked around at and pinpointed they way to his mother. With a loud bang, he was heading home. The trip had taken a week. He was exhausted from lack of food and water. It never got better though. His heart sank further when he saw the estates. He quickly landed on the ground and ran the rest of the way into the quarters that him and his mother used to sleep in. Whatever sanity he had had left within him was soon shattered at the sight of his mothers rotting corpses. On wobbly legs, he made his way to his dead mother and yanked her off of the rafter she was hanging by. He cradles her within his arms, his tears already welling him within him. His head snapped backwards as he let out a cry of pain, the memories of the two people he had loved being murdered. He never let go for hours as the tears fell. Raktar would never cry again for a very, very long time.  
When the tears stopped, the emotions used up, a new feeling soon took place within him. His eyes would also forever change into the most sadistic eyes ever to have opened. A crooked smiles made his way onto his face. Letting his mother go, he walked outside and looked in the direction of the Sagura Tribes city. With a laugh that only the truly insane can muster, he launches at the city with full force. He say the fighting. Look at them. All the toy dolls lined up perfectly in this playground of his. He headed to his path. The Science Station. He slammed full force into the building, crushing anyone in the path. Any who was foolish enough to get in his way was either killed with a spell, the orb, or by Raktar's sword. It didn't take long for him to find what he was looking for. He had heard a rumor while in the service from another soldier, that one of the space pods used to transport his parents was here in this building. Oh what a glorious sight this was. It was still intact. His fathers space pod, the last remaining element that he had of his father. pointing a finger up at the cieling, he powered up a charged Ki blast, and blew open a hole. No one dared to stop him now, no one. He had ascended beyond what the Su-Matar wanted him to be. Now he would escape this world and make them pay. It was like this was his destiny. While walking to the pod, it opened of for him.  
"Oh how nice, its been waiting for me. Wonder if the coffees ready."  
Before he stepped into the pod though, he left his orb on the ground, touching the sides. It began to glow. With a sadistic chuckles, he stepped into the pod. Sitting down, the pod door closed. It was as if his hand was being guided. He easily got the pod to lift into the air. Raktar would never come back to this planet, ever. The Orb that he left on the surface began to burrow into the ground, making its way to the core. A mighty blast went off then. In only 6 short days, the planet was torn apart until it could finally not sustain itself. The planet was blown up and forever lost. Only a ship survived, but thats another story.  
************************************  
A year has past since he left that world. Since then, he has destroyed many planets. He grew more bitter, sadistic with each kill. He loved it. But now, right infront of him stood someone from his own race. A female Saiyajin. At that time he never knew that he would have many battles with her. Become a henchmen of Cooler with her. They would come to hate eachother and would try to kill eachother, but they would soon fall inloved and break away from Cooler. He never knew that he would have his kids with her, that he would once again be happy. This woman, his savior. Her name would be the main drive in his life.  
Kyuuri 


End file.
